


Day Twenty-Two: Threesome

by TobytheWise



Series: 2018 Kinktober [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny Lafitte, Alpha Dean, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Mating, Mating Bites, Multi, Omega Castiel, Rimming, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Dean nods his head, sitting up on his elbows in order to pull Cas down into a kiss. Cas’ chest clenches as he pulls back and sees the love and adoration in his alpha’s eyes. Tonight is finally the night, all three of them will finally solidify their mating and bring Cas into their bond. Cas smiles before giving Dean one last kiss.“I’m ready, too,” Cas says, leaning back against Benny’s broad chest. “Want you both. Love you both. Make me your omega.”





	Day Twenty-Two: Threesome

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final installment for Dean, Cas, and Benny. They're finally mating! Whoop whoop!!  
> If you haven't read days four and eleven I would do that before reading this. :)

Castiel runs his fingers tenderly over Dean’s chest and down to his belly. The alpha lies on his back at the end of the bed, his feet up and legs open to expose his hole. 

“Isn’t he perfect?” Benny asks right into Cas’ ear, his big hands resting on Cas’ waist as they both gaze down at their alpha. 

“So perfect,” Cas purrs as he wraps his fist around Dean’s straining cock. “So sexy.”

Benny reaches past Cas and rubs his thumb over Dean’s hole which causes the alpha to whimper, his ass clenching around the pad of Benny’s thumb.

“Can I rim you, Dean?” Cas asks breathlessly, turned on more than he’s ever been before. This is the first time he’s getting the opportunity to play with one of his alpha’s holes and he doesn’t wanna waste it without being able to play as much as he wants.

“Yes,” Dean moans, head tilted back exposing his long, gorgeous neck.

“He loves being rimmed, Cher,” Benny whispers from behind him. “Sometimes I’ll rim him for so long he’ll come just from my tongue.”

Cas looks over his shoulder and gives Benny a peck on the lips before falling to his knees. He inhales the musky scent of Dean, his dick twitching at how pure the scent is here. Gingerly, he sticks his tongue out and licks across Dean’s hole. 

“Oh fuck,” Dean groans at the first feel of Cas’ tongue. It gives Cas confidence and he begins eating Dean out with enthusiasm, his ass slicking obscenely with how turned on it’s making the omega.

A big hand runs through his hair as Cas focuses on relaxing Dean’s hole. Cas’ right hand reaches up, stroking Benny’s cock so he’s not left out.

Once Dean’s hole is relaxed enough that Cas can spear it with the tip of his tongue, Cas reaches back and covers his fingers with his own slick. He uses his slick to begin stretching Dean’s hole, preparing him to take Cas’ cock.

“Let’s make sure you’re ready too, Cas.”

Benny gets on his knees behind the omega, fingering him open at the same time that Cas does the same to Dean. 

“You ready?” Cas asks, eyes glued to Dean’s. The alpha’s skin flushing so prettily causing his freckles to stand out against his skin. 

Dean nods his head, sitting up on his elbows in order to pull Cas down into a kiss. Cas’ chest clenches as he pulls back and sees the love and adoration in his alpha’s eyes. Tonight is finally the night, all three of them will finally solidify their mating and bring Cas into their bond. Cas smiles before giving Dean one last kiss.

“I’m ready, too,” Cas says leaning back against Benny’s broad chest. “Want you both. Love you both. Make me your omega.”

Benny holds Cas’ hips tightly, his fingers brushing against Cas’ hip bones. Cas uses one hand to guide his cock to Dean’s opening. Once the head pops through Dean’s tight muscle, Cas stops and waits. 

Cas moans as Benny’s cock breaches his wet hole. The alpha plunges all the way in before pushing Cas forward, burying the omega’s cock fully inside Dean. 

“Fuck,” Cas groans as all three of them connect fully. Cas’ mind spins as he looks down at one of his alphas fully on display for them, the other’s comforting weight against his back. Perfection. 

Benny moves back until just the head of his cock is still buried inside Cas and then stops. 

“Please move, baby,” Dean grits through clenched teeth, his ass clenching around his dick.

“You’re in charge tonight, Mon Cher. Take your pleasure from us,” Benny whispers into his ear, nipping his earlobe. 

Cas slowly pulls out of Dean’s body, only to be filled with Benny’s big cock. It’s maddening; the power, the control, the pleasure. He alternates between being full of Benny’s cock which hits his sweet spot so perfectly, and burying his cock inside Dean’s tight, heat. 

“Oh shit,” Cas yelps, already on the edge of coming. “I’m already so close.”

Benny growls behind him, mouthing against the back of Cas’ neck which causes his skin to pebble. Dean’s hand wraps around his own cock, stroking himself in time with Cas’ maddeningly slow pace. 

“Pick up the pace a bit, Cas. We’re close too. Just need a little more,” Dean says, his hand flying rapidly over his cock now as Cas wraps his hand around Dean’s knot which is already growing.

Benny’s knot begins to tug on Cas’ rim and Cas clenches down on it, demanding Benny’s cum. Benny’s canines scrap against Cas’ neck and it’s all over for the omega. Cas cries out as he fills Dean’s ass with cum, tightening his grip on Dean’s knot. 

“Fuck!” Dean yells as he begins coming, covering his belly and chest with ropes of thick white cum. He grabs Cas by the shoulders, lifting himself up in order to get to Cas’ neck. 

Benny’s knot fills Cas’ ass so perfectly as the other alpha begins to come as well. Benny’s fangs pierce the right side of his neck just as Dean’s break the skin of his left. Castiel’s body jerks, somehow coming again inside Dean’s tight, warm body. 

Castiel’s insides go warm and gooey as the bond clicks into place. His alphas. His mates. His. 

“Wow,” he breathes as the alphas wrap him in their arms. Dean pulls his hips back until Cas’ cock slips free in order to comfortably hold Cas against his chest. Here, in between his alpha’s bodies, Castiel feels content and at peace.


End file.
